Losing Grip
by Immortal-pain
Summary: hotaru is transported to a new dimension. when she arrives, she becomes very ill, and is taken in by five teenaged boys. when someone from her past shows up, how long will the boys survive. 1x2x5 3xH 4x?
1. leaving

Hello everyone! Its me! Though.. None of you know me yet, because im new to this site. Umm... this is my newest story, and I hope you like it. Disclaimer- I do not own Gundam Wing, tho I wish I did. If you sue me, all you will get it a magazine. Sorry. .' Well, now that that's out of the way, onward! Oh yah, and I wanna say thanx to satanira for using a few of my more favorite lines in her stories. (I am her beta reader, and I give her good lines to use all the time, tho she rarely uses them.)  
  
Chapter one- Saying Goodbye.  
  
"Serena, wait up!" Hotaru yelled, weaving in and out of the crowd. "Wait up, dangit!" She cried, desperately trying not to lose sight of the blonde.  
"Stop following me, Tomoe." Serena called coldly over her shoulder. "You aren't welcome in my life, or dimension, anymore." Hotaru gasped a bit, and grabbed the blonde's sleeve.  
"You cant mean that, Serena." She pleaded, tears falling slowly down her face. "You, you're kidding, right?" Serena turned sharply and slapped Hotaru in the face. The smaller girl just stared up at her princess, her eyes wide with fear.  
"I said you aren't welcome anymore. Sailor Pluto is going to send you away. You have until tomorrow night. Say your goodbyes. Oh, and Tomoe. Don't let anyone follow you, if they do, I'll kill them myself." The blonde said, walking away before Hotaru could process what she said. When she had figured it out, Hotaru sank to her knees, crying openly under the trees, oblivious to the crowd around her.  
"But Serena-momma." She whispered. "You said we'd be together forever." Her hair falling in her face, Hotaru stared at the ground, wondering what she had done wrong. "You promised."  
"Hotaru!" A voice called, and two pairs of feet splashed through the puddles towards her. "Hotaru, where were you?" Michiru asked, kneeling next to the crying girl. "Me and Haruka were worried about you." She said, hugging Hotaru to her. "Never run off like that again."  
"I'm leaving." Hotaru choked out, pushing away from the aqua haired woman. "And I'm never coming back." She said, standing up.  
"B-but why, Hotaru?" Haruka stammered, taking a hesitant step forward. "I thought you were happy here with us? We did everything you asked. Weren't we good parents!?" she demanded, confused as to why Hotaru wanted to leave.  
"If you want to know, ask Serena. Im leaving, and I am going alone. If any of you follows, you will be killed." The Senshi of destruction said coldly, then hugged the two women and disappeared in a flash of purplish green light.  
  
End Chapter One.  
  
Immortal- Thank you all for reading the first chapter of Losing Grip, it really means a lot! RuRu- They love me! They really love me! Immortal- Shut up, RuRu. RuRu- Bite me! Immortal- Nah, dunno where you've been. Oh well. Hey, Review plz!!! Thanx much... rating will go up in future chapters,' 


	2. lost

Immortal- Hello everyone! its me! you favorite authoress in the whole wide world!!! I'm soo sorry that I haven't updated in forever, I've just been really busy lately, you know, what with final exams next week. oh well, anyway, once again, I don't own Gundam Wing, or Sailor Moon. too bad. you can sue me if you want, but all you will get now is a pack of C4 and a mangled doll of Sailor Moon. sorry! Heero- get on with it, woman, or Omae O Korosu. Quatre- Heero, be patient! Wufei- Hurry up, onna, or ill sic the braided baka on you! Immortal- okay okay! geez, Wu-bunny, you're vicious! anyway, thank you for reading, this is chapter two of Losing Grip: Lost.  
  
Chapter Two: Lost. Enjoy....  
  
Hotaru sighed, wiping her soaked bangs out of her face for the millionth time that day. She had been in this sucky dimension for two days, and it hadn't stopped raining since she had arrived. Looking around, she noticed a large circus tent in the middle of the park, and, desperate for shelter, ran to it. "Hello!?" she called, stepping into the tent covering many cages full of animals. "is anyone here!?" she asked quietly, almost afraid to be caught asking. "Anybody?" "I'm here. how can I help you?" a mans voice asked from behind her. Hotaru whirled around, coming face to face with a tall man in a red coat. this must be the manager. "I'm umm... I was looking for a place to stay until the storm ended, and I was wondering if you could use any help around here? I can lift heavy things, and im really good with animals." she said hurriedly, her eyes pleading with the man to say yes. "I'm sorry. we have all the help we need. I'm really sorry, little girl. if I had anything for you to do, I'd say so, but I don't." the man shook his head sadly, and Hotaru turned around and walked outside. "thank you anyway!" she called over her shoulder as she walked back to the road. "it's times like this I really believe in that old saying, 'if it can go wrong, it will.' god I hate this place!" Hotaru muttered, kicking a can on the sidewalk. "thousands of years in the future, they can fight with big ass machines, recolonize the moon, and build hundreds of colonies in space, but they still can't control littering!" she growled, picking the can up and throwing it in a garbage can. "this bites! if this rain doesn't let up soon, ill get sick, then where will I be? dead I hope." she sighed. "Hey babe! how much for one night?" a man called, pulling his car up next to her. "go away." Hotaru growled and kept walking. the man kept his car next to her. "come on, doll! how much!? you aint gonna get any other business lookin like that!" he cried, leaning closer to her. "I said Go.Away." Hotaru ground out, stopping dead on the pavement. "get in." the guy countered. Hotaru growled loudly and walked over to the drivers side of the car, punching the man swiftly in the face, then pulled a knife from nowhere and put it to his throat. "I told you to go away, now, do you want me to make you leave?" she asked, her voice sugary sweet. "n-nah man. im good, ill go on my own, just don't kill me!" the man pleaded, feeling the sharp knife slice into his neck slightly. "good, then get the hell outta my sight. next time, I wont be so nice." Hotaru threatened, putting her knife away. the car sped away in a flash. "chicken." feeling eyes on her, Hotaru turned, and saw the manager of the circus staring at her, his mouth open. she smiled sweetly and waved before walking away.  
  
3 Hours later.  
  
Hotaru looked down from where she sat in a tree. she had been walking for about three hours, and was now completely, hopelessly lost. maybe she should try to find her way back to the circus. maybe they would just let her stay for a night. yeah right, they'd take one look at hr and think she was a runaway. they might even call the cops. yup, this world sucked big ones. really big ones. Sighing, Hotaru jumped out of the tree and ran for an awning outside a hotel. probably some rich bitch hotel. she shrugged and curled up out of sight, shed think in the morning.  
  
The Next Morning.  
  
Hotaru woke up to the morning traffic making its way out of the hotel she was sleeping in front of. she cursed and got up, slipping behind a tree before she dashed into an alley. "damn. my skills are slipping." she muttered to herself as she strolled down the sidewalk. "that was too close for comfort." Hotaru walked for about four hours this time, stopping to rest her legs every forty minutes. soon, she was standing in front of the circus tent again. biting her lip, Hotaru pushed the flap to the animals tent up and walked silently inside, looking around her cautiously. "umm... is anybody here?" she asked, her voice not loud enough to disturb the lions, who were watching her curiously, but loud enough to be heard. "im looking for the manager?" she called, a little louder, looking around the dimly lit tent. after a minute of silence, Hotaru turned around and left, her face worried and anxious. "huh? oh, hey! its you. didn't think id see you after yesterday!" the managers voice laughed from behind her. "um. yeah. I was just wondering if you knew of a place I could stay for tonight, because im exhausted, and I don't want to risk walking around tonight." Hotaru lied quietly, looking intently at the ground. "yeah, sure. there's a hotel down the road. its called 'saint monclaire' and its really nice there," the manager said, writing the address on a piece of paper and handing it to Hotaru. smiling her thanks, Hotaru turned and walked away, not really paying attention to the world around her. That night, Hotaru slept near the saint monclaire hotel, and slipped away in the morning before anyone noticed her.  
  
End Chapter two: Lost. thank you for reading.  
  
Immortal- and another one bites the dust! chapter two complete. thank you to miss chibi RuRu chan, my lousy muse RuRu- bows you're welcome! Immortal- thank you to the creators of sailor moon and Gundam wing, and thank you most of all, the people who made me write this. do not cause their peer pressuring me into this to have been in vain, and review!!!!!! thank you all! RuRu- waves bye-bye to everyone Remember to review, and we'll see you all next time, in chapter three!!!! Immortal- bye-bye. 


	3. the circus

Immortal- hello everyone!! it's me again. im really sorry that these chapters are so short. ill try to make them longer, but the story will be really long, I think. so that should make up for the shortness of the chapters. thank you all!!! RuRu- once more, everybody together now!! "Immortal DOES NOT own Gundam Wing, OR Sailor Moon." now, take a bow. good job. brownie points for you. Immortal- thank you RuRu chan. that was a lovely disclaimer. now, for those of you still with me, thank you for reading, here is chapter three of Losing Grip.  
  
Chapter Three: The Circus. Enjoy....  
  
Hotaru sighed, stretching her arms over her head as she walked. It would be dark soon. "Two weeks, and this place still bites." She said. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a few dollars. It wasn't much, but it'd get her food. Looking at the bills, Hotaru felt a twinge of guilt for the man she had lifted her new wallet from. "Okay, where to today? Hmm.... how about.... McDonalds! then I can sneak on a shuttle to L3. I heard that Winner kid lived there. Maybe I can lift some cash from him." She muttered to herself, then looked down at her clothes. She needed new ones. Badly. No, scratch that. Very badly. "Hey there, little girl. Need a place to stay? If you come with me, ill feed you." A man's voice said gruffly, and a hand was placed on her shoulder. "I don't need help. I'm going home." Hotaru lied, starting to walk away. "Just come with me!" The man growled, grabbing her arm. Hotaru kicked him hard in the head, knocking him to the ground. "I said, I don't need help, and I don't want to go with you." She said calmly, dusting off her hands and walking away. "So stay away from me, dammit." Hotaru knew that all these fights she was getting into lately were bad ideas, but she couldn't help it, besides, the bruises weren't all that bad. As long as no one could see them. Letting her arms fall limply to her sides, Hotaru walked into a McDonalds and ordered a number one with a McFlurry, paid, ate, and curled up in a tree for the night. Next Morning  
  
Hotaru sighed and slumped against a wall in the park. Over two weeks here, and still no food, no clothes, no shelter. Hell, no damn fresh water! She sighed mentally. Why, Puu? Why drop me here? Why did the last thing you ever did for me have to be dropping me in a dismal place like this? She asked the Time Guardian bitterly. "Shitshitshitshitshit!" Hotaru cursed, standing up straight. "Moping around won't help any. Maybe I should see if anyone needs any help around here?" She walked slowly towards a back alley that would take her to the other side of the big city in a matter of minutes. "We could use some help, doll." A voice sneered as three pairs of hands grabbed her from behind. "Let me go." Hotaru said in a deadly voice, void of all emotion. The men didn't listen, and the one who had spoken tried to shut her up by hitting her in the stomach, but she kicked his fist away. The man glared and tried again, this time, Hotaru got him in the chin, making him spit out blood. The man growled and pulled out a gun, hoping it would scare the feisty child. No such luck. "Heh. You gonna shoot me?" The girl asked, amused, still struggling against her captors. "Well? Pull the damn trigger, pussy!" She demanded, lunging towards the gun. "Shoot Me!" She yelled. The man squeezed the trigger, a shot rang out in the alley, and Hotaru watched as the man fell. She looked up and found herself drowning in angry violet eyes. There were three thumps behind her, and the hands fell from her body. Turning, she saw two more boys. One was Chinese, and muttering about injustice, the other had long bangs covering one eye. Behind her, violet eyes stared at her curiously. Hotaru again turned around, and saw the first boy staring at her. Her own eyes widened when she realized what he was staring at, and she hastily pulled her collar up. She laughed uneasily when she realized that the other two were staring at her as well. "Loo-Look, thanks for the help, but I gotta get home, or Haruka'll be angry." She said, hoping they believed her. "Is that who gave you those bruises?" The one eyed boy asked quietly, taking a small step forward. "What bruises? You must be seeing things." Hotaru laughed. "Then pull your collar down." The Chinese boy ordered gently. "Why do you care, huh? Why is it so damn important to you NOW, after it's too late? When did you start to give a damn about me?" Hotaru said the last part so emotionlessly the boys flinched, then she turned to walk away before they saw the tears she was trying desperately to hold back. She made it to the street and ran... right into somebody. Two somebodies to be exact. The last thing she heard before her head slammed into the concrete rendering her unconscious, was someone shouting 'Heero!'. Odd name. She thought, then she slipped into the deep black abyss that was unconsciousness.  
  
"Great performance, Tro!" Duo said enthusiastically, getting a murmur of agreement from the other three. "So, how are you guys liking being 'normal' teenagers for once?" He asked. "It's alright." Quatre said cheerfully. "Hn." Heero answered. "Fine." Wufei grunted. Trowa shrugged. "Hey! I've seen that girl around here! She's almost always at the park." Duo exclaimed, watching as the girl turned into an alley that cut across the city. He gasped when three guys grabbed her from behind. A fourth man said something to her and tried to hit her. "Now that's just wrong! Four guys for one little girl!" "Disgusting!" Quatre cried, looking away. "Deplorable." Wufei agreed. him, Duo and Trowa ran to the alley as the man pulled a gun. All the men thought that would calm the girl down, or at least make her be quiet. No luck. The girl flashed a feral grin and lunged against their hands. "Pull the trigger, pussy!" She demanded, shocking everyone. "Well? Shoot me!" She yelled. Duo ran behind the man and shot him in the back. The girl looked up at him and stared for a minute. Duo watched as Trowa and Wufei made quick work of the guys holding her. The girl turned around, and Duo stared at the huge bruises on the back of her neck. The girl turned again and widened her eyes as she pulled her collar up, laughing uneasily when she noticed Trowa and Wufei staring too. "Loo-Look, thanks for the help, but I gotta get home, or Haruka'll be angry." She said. "Is that who gave you those bruises?" Trowa asked quietly, taking a small step forward. "What bruises? You must be seeing things." The girl laughed. "Then pull your collar down." Wufei ordered gently. "Why do you care, huh? Why is it so damn important to you NOW, after it's too late? When did you start to give a damn about me?" The girl said the last part so emotionlessly the boys flinched, then she turned to walk away before they saw the tears they knew she was trying desperately to hold back. She made it to the street and ran... right into Heero and Quatre. "Heero!" Duo called, flinching when the girl's head slammed into the sidewalk, leaving her unconscious. Heero stared at the girl at his feet with curiosity. Why was she running so fast? And why had she run from the alley alone? "Heero, come on, we gotta go get those guys. Quatre can stay over here with the girl." Duo panted, running up to the stoic teen. Trowa and Wufei walked up behind Duo just as Heero caught sight of something dark on the girl's neck. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he knelt down next to her, pulling her over shirt off. He growled at what he found: numerous hand sized bruises covered her shoulders, arms, and wrists, and she was covered in cuts that he was sure she hadn't gotten falling down. "I didn't think it was that bad." Trowa said quietly, his eye sad. "She didn't seem hurt, just scared." "How could you know?" Quatre asked, placing a hand on his friend's arm. "You couldn't, there was just no way." Quatre's words were a comfort, but Trowa still felt bad. "We can take her to my trailer at the circus, it's closest." He offered. "Okay." Heero agreed, picking the girl up.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Hotaru gasped awake and sat up, immediately regretting it. "Ow." She whimpered, looking at the mirror on the wall. "Where the hell am I? The last thing I remember is someone shouting 'Heero' I wonder if that's who I ran into?" She wondered aloud. "Actually, yes. That was Heero." A soft, blond, angel-like boy said gently from his seat next to her bed. "Does your head hurt still?" He asked. "Just a bit." Hotaru confessed. "I'm glad you're okay, I was starting to worry." He said softly. He must have sat up with a lot of people who just kept on sleeping forever, if the look in his eyes was anything to judge by. His eyes, that was where the softness stopped. It wasn't that they were cold, or even hard, just...sad. They were the eyes of someone who had seen too much useless death, and killed too many people in hopes of saving billions more. Her angel was a soldier, damn.  
  
End Chapter Three- The Circus...  
  
Immortal- Heyaz!!! Thank you for reading chapter three!! like I said last chapter, i'm trying to make these chapters longer, but I want to make this story a bit longer than the origional. review for me, okay? I might not update for a while, because I have exams all this week. forgive me, if I dont update in forever. I really will try my hardest. thank you for being so patient. RuRu- Yeah! thank you for reading and being so patient with my mistress!!! isnt she just so great. final exams, and she's still writing for you all!!! lets give her a big round of applause. Please Read and Review, so I can have fuel to be a good muse. Immortal- yeah! read and review! RuRu- smiles and waves BaiBai to everyone. BaiBai everyone!!! thank you for reading, and we'll see you next chapter!!! Immortal- byebye!! 


	4. runaway

Immortal- Heyas everyone, its me again!! Sorry it took me so long, ive been grounded for like, ever! but still, welcome to chapter four of losing Grip!! in this chapter, Hotaru is really really sick, and almost.... well, you have to read to find out!  
RuRu- hey everybody, its RuRu chan here!! I worked really hard to come up with inspiration for this chapter, so please be nice.  
Immortal- I dont own Gundam Wing, or Sailor Moon, so pleez dont sue me!  
Heero- when can we get going?  
Wufei- Irritating Onnas.  
RuRu- Wah!?!?!? irritating!? im gonna kill you, Wufei! chases Wufei around with a familiar looking Katana. May you have the indignity of Dying by your own damn weapon!! so that's why it looked familiar  
Immortal- Grabs RuRu and Wufei by their collars and throws them outside. No playing rough in the house! Anyways. onward! '

Chapter Four: Runaway. Enjoy

Hotaru was saved from having to say anything by the door to the trailer she was in opening to reveal a short, japanese looking boy staring at her.  
"daijobou desu ka??" He asked, his voice surprisingly deep for someone his size.  
"Hai, demo..." she trailed off.  
"Demo?"the boy prompted, raising his eyebrows.  
"where am I?"Hotaru asked quickly. For some reason, she knew better than to irritate this boy.  
"You are on the L3 colony, at the circus." A quiet voice, behind the japanese boy, said. "you took a nasty fall yesterday." "YESTERDAY!?!?!?" Hotaru shrieked, clutching the sheets tightly. "Oh God, oh god, oh god, oh god oh god." she panted, trying to keep herself from hyperventilating. she glared up at everyone in the room. "did any of you touch me in any way? any way at all? even to just lay me down or fix my shirt." she demanded, hiding her body under the covers.  
"I carried you here and took off your over shirt, and we all lay you down. that is all." The japanese boy said quietly.  
"that's it? you swear? on everything you hold dear and close?" hotaru asked, calming down a bit.  
"swear." the boy said. Hotaru sighed in relief. "im so glad." she said softly. "okay, so. who wants to tell the injured girl about you all?" she asked conversationally.  
  
"hi! im duo maxwell! I run and hide, but I never lie." A boy said loudly, and bounced up in front of her, then bent down to kiss her softly on the cheek. he was the violet eyed one.  
"thank you for saving me from that man, but I could have handled it myself." She whispered in his ear. The boy, Duo, nodded a bit and backed off.  
"Heero Yuy." The japanese boy said. "sorry for running into you." Hotaru blushed, her eyesight a bit fuzzy.  
"Trowa barton." the quiet one behind heero said quietly.  
"I remmber you- AhChoo!!" Hotaru sneezed, followed by a fit of coughing that left her throat raw. "ow." she whimpered, holding her head. "sonuva." she cut herself off as gentle hands massaged her head, carefully avoiding the spot where she had hit her head before.  
"Hn." Heero concluded, feeling her forehead for a minute. "She's got a fever, and it's pretty high." he said, taking his hands away.  
"Are you all soldiers?" Hotaru murmured quietly, her voice slurred and vision going dark. five heads snapped to look at her. "are you? I am." she whispered, and everything went black. the five expilots stared at the black haired girl in shock. how had she known they were soldiers? nobody knew that! and what had she meant when she said she was? was she an Oz soldier?  
"uh, guys?" Duo began in a scared voice a minute later, staring at hotaru.  
"what is it, duo?" Quatre asked, putting a hand on Duo's shoulder. the braided boy merely pointed. the other four boys followed his finger and gasped. hotaru was writing in the bed, panting heavily, her whole body was covered in sweat, and her eyes were squeezed shut as though she was in pain.  
"no.. no... you promised!" She murmured, her head jerking from side to side. "you swore to me!" She whimpered. Heero moved forward and put a hand on her forehead. she calmed down and leaned her head into the touch just a little. "not....not alone...." She sighed, and stopped moving, going back into a peaceful state of unconsciousness.  
"what do you think she was talking about?" Quatre asked quietly, staring at the small girl.  
"probably her past. dont ask her about it. ever." Heero said sharply, looking over his shoulder. "go get some food. i'll stay here." "okay, heero." Duo sighed, walking over to the japanese boy and kissing him on the forehead. "call me if you need anything, okay?" He hugged his boyfriend, then walked out of the trailer.  
"bye." Heero said quietly.  
"I'm not alon...."Hotaru moaned, her eyes squinted shut. "not... not like Seren..." She panted, then started tossing in her sleep again. Heero sat on the side of the bed and rubbed the back of her hand.  
"you're not alone little one." He whispered, bending pver and kissing her forehead lightly. She still tossed. "come on, stop it, or you'll hurt yourself." heero sighed, not trained in these matters. "Duo!" he called over his shoulder, hoping the boy heard him. he did.  
"what can I do you for, Hee-chan?" Duo asked, bouncing into the tent. He stopped short when he saw Hotaru.  
"Calm her down, before she hurts herself." Heero said quietly. Duo nodded and pushed his boyfriend out of the way, then sat next to the girl and pulled her into his lap, stroking her hair and singing softly in English. Heero stared as the girl calmed instantly, cuddling into Duo.  
"Mmm....'sokay 'suna-chan." Hotaru mumbled, a slight smile on her face. "'Rena'll frgve u." She whispered, then was quiet again. Duo and heero shared a look, then both shrugged, confused.  
"How is she?" Trowa asked, walking into the small trailer silently.  
"she was having a nightmare." Heero said, still a bit dazed. "Duo calmed her down real quick though." Duo smiled at Hotaru.  
"She reminds me of someone I knew a long time ago. He lived in the church, but he died." He sighed, smoothing down some hair.  
"Hn." Heero sympathized, sitting on the Braided Boy's other side. "Kid?" He asked. Duo nodded.  
"Yeah. She's just like him." "You think she'll be okay?" Duo asked, looking down at Hotaru's peaceful face.  
"She should be. You're really worried aren't you?" Heero chuckled a bit. "She'll be fine. If she's as much like Kid as you say, she'll be fine." he reassured. Duo nodded. "Yeah, you're right. As always. Oh, hey guys!" He greeted as the others came back into the trailer.  
"How is she?" Quatre asked.  
"She was having a nightmare. All is well for now." Heero answered, moving to get up. Hotaru rolled so she was on his lap instead of Duo's, grabbing his shirt in a vice-like grip and shaking a bit. "All was well." Heero amended, pulling her close so he could get comfortable. Duo moved next to him, placing a hand on his arm.  
"Well, it looks like you two lovebirds were talking about something, so we'll just leave you to it." Wufei said quietly, and walked out.  
"Wufei-!" Quatre called, going out after him.  
"I guess I'll be going too, then." Trowa sighed, walking from his trailer in silence.  
"What was that all about?" Duo asked quietly, stroking Hotaru's hair. Hotaru purred a bit from the gentle touch, and the two boys looked down at her in surprise. "She..purred." Duo said softly, stunned, as he ran his fingers through Hotaru's silky locks.  
  
"Yes she did. Reminds me of Wufei in that." Heero replied, looking sadly at Hotaru.  
"Hmm..." Duo agreed.  
"M'ch'ru!" Hotaru moaned, twisting a bit, then screamed, sitting bolt upright and panting heavily. "Mi-Michiru?" She asked, delerious from the fever. "Michi-mama?" She sniffled, looking around her, then she saw duo, and collapsed against him, crying about how everyone from her home hated her, or was scared of her, so they sent her here, and now she was scared.  
Duo listened to her story with a critical ear, not sure if she was lying or not.  
"and then, Setsuna-mama sent me here, and said she didnt love me anymore!" Hotaru cried, her face buried in Duo chest. "And now I'm all alone, and. and I've got nothing, no food, or water, or anywhere to stay! no money, nothing! they left me with nothing!" she whimpered. Heero put a hand on her back, rubbing soft circles. "and I can't use my-" Hotaru shut her mouth, having almost spilled out the reason that was everybody was afraid of her. "Go to sleep, little one. we'll think about this when you're better." He said quietly. Hotaru sat up and looked at him, her eyes red.  
"Okay." She whispered, giving in to sleep as her body collapsed on the stunned Japanese boy.

End Chapter Four. Runaway

Immortal-Yay! Chapter Four complete! is it any good? I know I know, im rushing thigs, but thats RuRu's fault! I blame the muse!  
RuRu- Smack Immortal on the back of the head with a chair. it's not my fault you can't write.  
Immortal- stands up in outrage. Illegal move! illegal move! im being abused by my muse! anyways. thank you all who reviewed, it means so much to me. gets all teary eyed. Thanks so much! read and review, so I can put up the next chapter!  
RuRu- yeah read and review, and we'll see you guys next chapter: confusion and delerium. and do me a favor, will you? keep on the lookout for Chibi Hiroyuki please! Thanks! waves to everyone. Bai Bai!  
Immortal- Laterz everyone! see you next time!


	5. confusion and delerium

Immortal- BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA in a small squeaky voice. fear me! fear me! quake with fear, mortal fools! Clears throat. I mean, heyas everybody! its me, immortal again, and im sooo sorry these last two chapters have taken so long to get out, but my computer crashed, and so its gayness. I'll be working on chapter six as soon as I finish this one, and so it should be out soon.

RuRu- heyaz! it's your favorite muse, Chibi style! in this chapter, Hotaru gets in a bit of trouble, gets back out(using awesome Skillz! (v)!), and heads to the boys house. oo la la. gimme some chocolate dipped strawberries, cuz.. love is in the air, every time I look around. just kidding, NO FLUFF SCENE FOR YOU!!

Immortal- Smacks RuRu chan in the head with her laptop. shut up, bum. do the disclaimer so we can write.

RuRu- grumble grumble snarl snarl. Mutters unintelligibly or however you spell that.

Immortal- what?

RuRu- Immortal doesn't own Gundam wing or Sailor moon, so don't sue!

Immortal- Hugs RuRu thank you RuRu chan!

RuRu- yeah yeah, so you say. onward. chapter five of losing grip-Confusion and Delerium.

Chapter four: Confusion and Delerium: enjoy....

Hotaru sighed, rubbing her temples as she looked at the five teenaged guys sitting around her bed.

"Okay, My name is Hotaru Tomoe, I have no parents, I grew up on the streets. Haruka and Michiru found me and took me in, But they were scared of me, and I was sent away. I've been here for about two weeks, and... that's about it." she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in an effort to stop the headache that was ravaging her brain. "I'm really not that interesting a person, just a little girl who got kicked out of her home."

"So...You have nowhere to go, and no one to count on, and you want us to just leave you be so you can go back to the streets?" Trowa asked quietly, not sure he was hearing her right.

"Umm...yeah, that's about it." Hotaru confirmed, biting her lip and looking at her lap. "I would find somewhere to go, but I kind of can't. besides, it's not like im in much danger. even on the streets." She shrugged. "Does anyone have an asprin?" she asked suddenly, wincing as she looked at the teens sitting around her. Each gave her a funny look.

"What's an asprin?" Duo asked awkwardly, staring at her.

"Painkillers, tylenol, motrin! anything to get rid of this god awful headache so I can think about more than a dancing monkey!" Hotaru exploded, glaring. "Ow." she whimpered.

She didn't even notice that Heero had left until he returned, placing two small white pills in her hand followed by a glass of water.

"It's Temophetazine. a stronger variation of ancient pain relief medicines." he said at her questioning glance.

"Hn." She grunted, popping the two pills into her mouth and downing half the glass. she swallowed and sighed, holding the glass on her lap. "Thanks." she whispered, closing her eyes, which squinted in pain. After a moment, they relaxed, and she drank the last of the water.

Heero took the empty glass from her pale hands and placed it on the nightstand, sitting back in his seat. Hotaru smiled softly and lay down, curling on her side and looking at the wall, which was suddenly not a wall anymore, but a pair of blue jeans.

"So you're the girl that's got the guys all worked up." a laughing voice said. The person in front of her crouched, and Hotaru was met with smiling blueish grey eyes and a smiling face that was surrounded by shockingly red hair. "Though I do see why they're worked up. You are a looker. Oh well, since I like you, I'll let Trowa cook for you instead of me. I'm Cathy." The face said.

Hotaru stuck a hand out and said emotionlessly. "Hotaru." a small smile made it out as she shook hands with the energetic woman. "I'll be wanting to talk to you before I head back out."

Cathy's eyes widened. "You're not going back out on those streets, little girl!" she said seriously. "Not after what I've seen you do!" The five boys sitting around the bed stared at Cathy as she sat on the edge of the mattress. "I know about you, firefly, and you are not going back out there. you will stay with these five boys, and they will protect you." she glared at the boys. "Won't they." five nods met the dangerous tone.

"Ninmu Ryoukai.(AN: sorry, I don't know if I spelt that right, or if it's even the right word. if it's not, tell me and I'll change it!)" Heero said Emotionlessly.

"Guard the babe? right on." Duo laughed. Trowa said nothing. Wufei scoffed and muttered about weak onna's, but nodded under the force of Cathy's glare. Quatre smiled and nodded politely.

"Good. Now, can I talk to Hota-chan in private?" it wasn't a request.

"Well, I dunno, Cath." Duo said suspiciously. "You just said we had to protect her, and leaving her at the mercy of your temper... not the smartest thing in the world." He teased. Cathy went bright red and stood up, towering over the boys, who soon disappeared in small puffs of pink smoke. (AN: pink..Shudders. Eeewww... Pukes Gross.) Cathy smacked her hands together as if to clean them of dirt and smirked.

"So, Saturn. Why are you here? Puu told me you would be, but wouldn't say why." she said, her voice dripping with interest.

"Why do I have to stay with them!?" Hotaru asked, pointing to the door the guys had just walked out of.

"Because you have to be protected. from men, and from yourself." Cathy sighed.

"I can't do it! I cannot stay with a group of five men when two of them are making doe eyes at each other all day, and the others are so blinded by love that they don't even realize they love each other!" Hotaru growled.

"Wha? Who?" Cathy asked.

"Duo and Heero. they love each other, any idiot can see that. But they're missing something in their hearts, Cathy, and it's the same thing Wufei's missing." Hotaru said calmly before sneezing. "Ow." she murmured, holding her nose gently. She sneezed again, catching Cathy's attention. "And how do you know Setsuna-sama?" Cathy sighed and sat down.

"Puu has contacts in each dimension. I'm her contact for this one. She told me that a small girl with black hair and a bad temper would come here soon, and I had to keep her safe until someone came to help her. You can't not be safe if you're with the guys. They have better fighting skills than most high ranking soldiers, and better instincts than a wild animal." She explained softly, looking straight at Hotaru's face.

"But from what they tell me, your fever still hasn't broken, and you need to rest. so go to sleep, we'll watch over you." Hotaru nodded, laying back and resting her head on the feather pillow.

"But what kind of fucked up place doesn't have asprin?" she muttered under her breath, making Cathy stifle a laugh as she fell asleep.

"Puu was right about you, kid. You've got spunk." Hotaru mumbled something and rolled over. Cathy gasped and tucked that particular threat into the back of her mind for future reference. though she would have to kill or seriously maim whoever had taught her that one with the sawhorse, two whips, and a timer. Though it was a pretty damn good threat, thirteen was wa-a-y too young to know that kind of threat well enough to say it in your sleep.

Shaking her head and standing up, Cathy left the trailer to find one of the boys.

Dream.

Hotaru groaned and rubbed her eyes, sitting up. She immediately snapped awake and stood up, pulling her Glaive out of her subspace pocket.

"Who's there!? Where am I? Show yourself, coward!!" she yelled to the blackness that surrounded her.

"It's just me, Hotaru." a smooth voice said from the dark. "Put your Glaive away, child." Hotaru started to obey, but shook herself out of it, blinking rapidly.

"Come out and show yourself, coward!" she repeated, Glaive in front of her in a defensive position.

"Come come, firefly. you want to listen to me, don't you?" Hotaru didn't answer, closing her eyes. "Don't you!" She spun in a full circle and threw her weapon into the black void. She didn't open her eyes, but smirked when she heard the soft thud of a body falling to the floor.

"Nope." she answered his question. "Now, tell me where I am, and I may spare you a horrifyingly painful death." her eyes were cold as she looked down at Beryl's bleeding body.

"F-firefly!" a voice called from behind her. She spun around and saw Makoto staring at her in horror. "Jupiter star power!" the tall girl yelled, transforming. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!!" she attacked.

Hotaru dodged, landing a few feet from Jupiter. "Kino, what the hell are you doing!?" she demanded.

"Ungrateful brat!" Neptune shouted behind her, shooting attacks at the senshi of Saturn. "Gave you a home, fed you, loved you, and you abandon us and try to kill our princess!?"

"What the hell!? I wouldn't ever! Serena made me leave!" Hotaru cried, tears running down her face as all of the senshi appeared around her, ready to attack. Serena stepped forward in her princess gown, a huge red bloodstain on her stomach.

"You were going to overthrow me and take over the scouts. you attacked me, Hotaru!" she yelled, slapping the pale girl in the face. "I can't believe you would do that, and then lie to me about it."

"Shut up, Serena!" Hotaru shouted with a sudden burst of confidence, slapping her princess back. "I never hurt you! you were afraid I would turn on you, so you sent me away. Now it's your fault, because you've got the goddess of death against you. Anything that happens to you is your own damn fault." She said coldly, glaring at Serena. "Now. I'm leaving, because I have better things to do than argue with a whining bitch of an ex princess. Go back to crying all the time, it suits you better than lying." with that said, Hotaru began to phase out of sight, her glare sending shivers down the shenshis' spines.

End dream

Hotaru opened her eyes slowly, fearing that she was still in the dream, and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Trowa's brown hair near her hand. she lifted her hand and ran it through the gravity defying hair for a moment, snatching her hand away when the quiet teen moved, lifting his head.

"Hey." He said sleepily, his eyes dazed. "You were having a nightmare. I sat down to comfort you, and I fell asleep." Hotaru smiled as he yawned. "Oh. Heero talked to Cathy about someone named Puu. She dropped you here?" she nodded. "Well, Cathy said we should watch your back for a while. so we have to go back to Quatre's house, and-"

"Woah, Trowa! easy, man. She only just woke up, give her a minute to adjust to the real world." Duo laughed from the doorway. he pushed himself off the doorway, walking to the bed. "Cathy said she wanted to say goodbye to you, because we have to leave soon." The braided pilot smirked.

Hotaru nodded and stood up, smiling at the two men in front of her. "Thank you." she bowed lightly and turned towards the door. "I want to go see the animals, so ill be back in a minute." she walked into the rain outside the trailer without blinking. She was immediately soaked, but didn't seem to mind as she walked to the animal tent and went inside.

"She's a decidedly odd girl." Duo sighed, watching as she walked.

(IP- U kno, I can't think of anything else to write...okies! Chapter's over now!) (RR- Why?) (IP- Because I'm confused, so I'm ending the chapter. end of discussion!)

(RR- Umm...It looks like Satanira and Heero and Duo are gunna peg ya with rotten Cabbages, Pain.) (IP- So.. Let's get on with the chapter then!)

Hotaru pov.

I walked slowly into the animal tent, knowing that Duo and Trowa were watching me. I could feel their eyes boring into the back of my head. I couldn't help the thought that flowated to my mind: Did these five teenaged soldiers go to school?

how had I known that they were soldiers? Very carefully. First, nobody but a soldier would be walking around carrying a gun, Second, Heero acted like the perfect soldier, and third, their eyes. in all my years as Sailor Saturn, I've killed an awful lot of soldiers, and I've seen their eyes. they have sad eyes, covered by a thin layer of cold indifference, and possibly by hate. They all had the sadness that comes with seeing too much useless deaths, and killing too many people in hopes of saving more. Like Quatre's. All of them had it, they just covered it up better than the small blonde boy. I couldn't help but feel a sort of kinship with these five boys, and it scared me.

"Hey there." I said softly to one of the lions, petting it on the head. "I'm hotaru, but most people call me firefly." he growled softly at me, so I scratched him behing his left ear, making him purr like a baby kitten. "I'll bet my henshin wand that you understand me better than I do." The lion nodded it's great head. "I don't understand it. I don't.. I don't hate the girls, even though I should...and I don't want revenge...even though I should." She sighed, sitting down, still petting the lion. "When I first became a senshi, I thought it might be fun. i'd get to use my killer instincts, and I would get to fight... I loved usagi, but I didn't want to die for her, I just didn't think she deserved it." the lion growled in agreement. "but then, after a while, things got complicated. All the rest of the scouts treated me as an equal, treated me like a friend. I could swear that they actually liked me, but... if they did, I wouldn't be here now with five teenage soldiers protecting me, would I? And after I died for her, doing her job, Usagi still sends me here. still betrays me." another growl, and a nuzzle in her hand made Hotaru smile.

"Guess I was right. You do understand me, don't you?" the huge head nodded, making Hotaru laugh out loud. "Okay. Well, at least I don't have to worry about being sailor saturn anymore." she muttered playfully, scratching the lion gently. "Well, I've got to go now, but i'll see you before I leave." she kissed the golden head and stood up, sighing sadly as she walked back out into the rain.

Heero watched Hotaru walk from the tent, her face blank and turned up towards the sky.

"Guess what, Serena." he heard her whisper. "I win, because you can't hurt me anymore." she smirked and walked to the sidewalk, looking down at her feet.

"Hey babe!" a man catcalled as she walked, grabbing her ass. Hotaru turned around and was faced with seven lecherous grins and a multitude of weapons.

"Get away from me." she said angrily, walking by them. one man grabbed her arm, throwing her into a man who promptly tied her hands behind her. she struggled against his dirty hands, glaring dangerously at the rest of the men as they advanced on her. "Let me go." she hissed, ignoring the feel of a gun against the back of her head. the man who had pushed her shook his head, the grin still firmly in place.

"No can do, babe. We got orders to detain you until the gundam pilots leave this colony." he laughed at the look on her face. "And we can do uh...whatever we want with you before we let you go... if we do." Hotaru paled, then slid her emotionless mask into place as she stared at the man.

"Huh. What are you going to do, tie me to a bed and rape me?" she asked, raising one delicate eyebrow. "Sounds like fun, but I think I'll take a rain check on that. I have a previous appointment. But next time I'm in town, I'll give you a ring, okay?" The man glared at her hatefully, slamming his fist into her gut and grabbing her hair.

"No. You're coming with us, like it or not." He sneered in her face, then let go. Hotaru sighed in mock dissappointment and moved away from the men.

"Damn. Okay, well. Why don't we do this then? first, I'm going to break this guy's arms and get free..." she backed herself into a corner and pulled a lighter out of her back pocket while she talked, trying to burn the rope around her hands. "Then I'm going to break his nose, throw him into a wall, and leapfrog over you." she nodded her head to the respective persons as she spoke. "before I crack his skull on my knee and the bust His jaw.. and moonwalk away from here while you all lay face down on the ground." she sighed a little, slipping the lighter back into her pocket when it wouldn't light.

"And since my trusty lighter isn't working right now...I'm going to do all that with my hands tied behind my back." the men sniggered and laughed at her. Hotaru smirked and moved forward. As she had anticipated, the first guy grabbed her arms, holding her back. She smiled darkly and flipped, snapping the bones with ease before kicking another guy in the nose, who fell over into another guy, knocking him unconsious when he hit the ground. two down, five to go.

She jumped and kicked a man in the chest, making him slam into a wall, knocking him out while she leapfrogged over the leader, getting caught in the head with his chain before kicking him in the back of the neck and using her momentum to knee his buddy in the head. they both fell over with a thud and didn't get back up. Flipping through the air, she moved to the last guy and kicked him in the face, knocking him over. she landed on her feet and winced, observing the bodies laying around her.

With a satisfied, grunt, she flipped them all onto their stomachs and proceeded to moonwalk away.

"Chiao." she murmured, turned around, and walked back to the circus tents.

Trowa walked out of his trailer in time to see Hotaru flip the bodies over and moonwalk away, nodding her head and looking very smug with her hands tied behind her. As she turned and walked closer, he noticed that she had a cut above her left eye, and was limping slightly.

"What the hell happened!?" Duo shrieked, running up to Hotaru and grabbing her face in his hands as he examined the cut closely.

"Just some thugs. I'm fine." Hotaru shrugged him off. "Untie my hands, Will ya?" she asked, turning around to show him her bound wrists. Duo winced at the rope burns that were forming around the ropes as he cut them off. "Thanks." Hotaru rubbed her wrists and smirked. "I think I might have killed on of 'em though." she muttered. "They're over there. Said they had orders to detain me until the gundam pilots left the colony. dunno why though." she cocked her head to the side as she thought.

"Come on, we're all on the next shuttle out of here. Heero got impatient and booked it. It's in two hours, so get movin'" Duo sighed, pulling her towards the trailer and out of the rain.

"Wait! I have to say goodbye!" she cried, running to the animal tent. She went inside and ran to the lion's cage, opening the door and throwing her arms around the furry neck.

"I'm leaving now... I can trust you to keep my secrets, can't I?" she asked, scrating the massive head. it nodded, much to the watcher's surprise. "Good. I'll miss you." she hugged the head to her chest and stroked the ears with her thin fingers. "I'll visit you sometime, okay? Bye." she whispered, standing up and closing the cage doors. without pausing, she turned and walked out, grabbing Trowa's hand as she went by him.

"Let's go." she said, turning to the five boy's that now stood in front of her. "I'm ready, let's rock and roll. C'mon, let's make like a bannanna and split." Duo smiled a bit and started towards the car.

"Let's move! make like a cop and book it, guys!" he yelled over his shoulder, slipping into the black limo. the other four guys followed soon after, Hotaru right in the middle of the small group.

the ride to the airport was uneventful at best, so it will not be written about. thank you.

Dream

Hotaru sighed as she walked, looking all around her for something she recognized. she blinked when she saw a bright light, and looked closer. what she saw made her scream.

Haruka and Michiry lay dead, their hair matted with blood and dirt, their eyes still wide with fright, staring at her as she backed away.

"You left us. You didn't save us from them." Michiru accused, her corpse getting to it's feet and brushing dirt off of it's arms and legs before advancing on her. Hotaru shook her head. "They waited until you left to attack, and because of you we all died. every single one of us." more bodies littered the ground at her feet. "You killed us, Hotaru."

"Murderer!"

"Murderer!"

"Murderer!" the dead scouts cried, hauling themselves to their feet ad walking towards Hotaru, who shook her head frantically, tears rolling down her face.

"I never! Serena kicked me out! She made Pluto send me to this awful place!" she yelled. "I would never hurt you guys!" Sailor Uranus moved forward and glared at her.

"I don't believe it." she snarled.

"H-Helios! Helios help me please!" Hotaru shouted to the darkness surrounding the group.

"I can't lady. Serena ordered me to send you these dreams. I'm sorry."

"Nooo!!!" the scouts grabbed at her, laughing cruelly as they tore her apart.

End dream.

Heero shook Hotaru roughly, trying to wake her up. Nothing was working.

"Helios!" She cried, her head jerking around. "Nooo!!!" her eyes snapped open and she curled into a little ball on her seat, shaking like a leaf.

"Hotaru?" Duo asked timidly, looking at her from over the back of his seat. Her dark head snapped up and she launched herself at the nearest person: Trowa.

Trowa stared at the crying girl on his lap for a minute before wrapping his arms hesitantly around her body, whispering softly to her and rubbing gentle circles on her back.

"It- oh god. They were all d-dead, and it was my fault. I-i didn't, I cou-couldn't. oh my god, what have I done?" she sobbed brokenly. "I killed them all." she whispered, clutching his shirt.

"It wasn't your fault, Hotaru.." Duo said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes it is!" she cried, jerking away. "they died because I left! I was the strongest! they depended on me, and I let them down! Haruka papa is dead, and Michiru mama is dead. I have their blood on my hands." she looked up with haunted eyes, clashing with Duo's brighter violet ones. "I have bathed in the blood of millions, and what's worse, is that I'll do it again. It's my destiny, and no matter how bad it sucks, it will always get worse."

A ping brought there attention to the front of the shuttle. "Hello, this is your captain speaking. We will arrive at Winner Spaceport in twenty minutes. Please make sure nothing is left behind when you leave the plane." another ping, and the passengers on the shuttle began moving around, making conversation impossible.

Immortal- heyaz! Whatcha think? me n RuRu worked reeal hard on this chapter, so give me good reviews please1?


	6. welcome!

Immortal- Wahoo! Chapter six! thats a record for me! applause please?

RuRu- Sorry babe, nobody's clapping. Anyways.. In this messed up chapter, Hotaru gets to Q's house, and meets the maguanacs and stuff. Somehow, she winds up dragging the guys to a beach. Funnyness ensues, and Hotaru winds up unconscious. Really, it winds up really funny.

Immortal-Yeah, give us a chance! it's really good. and now...

RuRu- Pushes Immortal into the shadows. Immortal doesn't own Gundam Wing, and she doesn't own Sailor Moon, either. Sorry babes. Wel come to chapter six: Finding You.

Chapter six- finding you. Enjoy.

Hotaru stared up at the huge house in front of her, blinking nervously before looking at the guys, who were watching her from the front door.

"What are you waiting for, Onna?" Wufei asked irritatedly. Hotaru looked at him for a moment, then smiled.

"Just like I always dreamed." she smirked. "A palace, fit for a prince of the sands." she bowed playfully to Quatre, making the large man who had answered the door stare. "It's lovely outside, Q, but I'd like to see inside." Quatre nodded and moved aside so she could go in. The large man moved out of her way as well, earning a small smile. "An attendant of the arabian prince?"

Rasid smirked at the blush that crept up Quatre's face at the title. He bowed slightly and nodded. "Indeed. Welcome home, Master Quatre. I am Rasid, young miss." he introduced. someone bumped into him, making him stumble forward, knocking Hotaru off balance and onto Wufei, who fell to the ground with a resounding thump, taking her with him.

Hotaru rolled off of Wufei immediately, her raggedy Jnco's sliding up her ankles, then falling back down as she stood. "I am So sorry, Wufei san!" she apologized, pulling him to his feet. "I- Forgive me, please!" she begged, bowing her head. There was a snort, a slap, and a soft hand on her chin. She raised her eyes to meet Duo's.

"Don't worry, the 'fei monster is being detained right now." He smirked. Hotaru looked up and saw Wufei being wrestled to the ground by Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and a man in a red cap. she smiled.

"Let him up!" she cried, holding back laughs. The four guys holding the chinese youth down looked up at her and nodded, allowing him to get to his feet. "Well, Lord Q... Anyone else I should meet? Seeing as I'll be here for a while..." Quatre smiled and nodded.

"Yes, but that can wait until after dinner. Shall we go get you a room?" he bowed slightly, taking one of her hands in his own and pressing his forehead to it. "My lovely lady..." he gestured to the stairs with a wide and graceful sweep of his free hand. Hotaru nodded regally and walked slowly toward the grand staircase.

"Hn. Let's Go." she said curtly, a smiled tugging the corners of her lips as she walked up the steps delicately. the seven men followed at a short distance.

"Who is she?" Rasid asked under his breath.

"A girl we are supposed to protect. That's all we really know." Duo whispered. Rasid bit his lip slightly, but nodded. Heero glared at everything that moved for the entire trip upstairs, Trowa was impassive as usual, quatre and Duo smiling like idiots, Rasid pensive, and Abdul (Red cap guy, Genius!) staring into space. Hotaru looked behind her, saw the looks on everyone's faces and stopped, turning all the way around. Trowa, who was in front, bumped into her, making him stumble backwards. Her hand shot out and grabbed his arm, holding him up.

"You guys don't have to come with me to my room. I'm Sure Rasid can help me find it, and I'm also sure that you all have better things to do than watch me pick a room." Heero merely grunted and walked towards his own room, Trowa nodded and headed for the music room, and Duo and Quatre headed for the kitchen, while Wufei went to his training room. Hotaru turned to Rasid and Abdul.

"Shall we?" she asked, bowing a little at the waist before turning and walking to the top of the stairs.

-

Hotaru looked at her new room, taking in the dark purple walls and the black ceiling that had called her inside the room in the first place.

"I swear," she muttered, shaking her head as she lay down on her back, staring at the glow in the dark plantes and stars that covered the ceiling, making it look like the night sky, "This place will be the death of me. Either that or those kids will. Why does Cathy trust them so much? I mean, I can tell that they aren't average. No, not by a long shot. But...what makes them so different?" she windered, arms stretched out next to her, hair fanned around her head. she sat up suddenly, smirking.

"They're those gundam pilots i've heard so much about!" she whispered triumphantly, a strange gleam in her eyes as she sank back down. "Now...how to tell them I know..." she set about, readying her plan before dinner started.

-

"Maybe we should tell her. I mean, it wouldn't be fair to her if we just didn't tell her she was living with terrorists! We could be attacked her anyday now, and if she doesn't know, she may get killed. She's been placed under our care, we can't let her die because we decided not to tell her!" Quatre was getting upset, and everyone in the room could see it.

"But Quatre, if she learns about us, and is captured, we all know that she will break easily. She is a civilian, not trained for combat." Trowa sighed, shaking his head. "We should let her live in peace for now, we let her remain ignorant. When the time comes that she could be in danger, we will tell her." Heero and Wufei nodded.

"I hate to admit it, but I agree with them, Q. telling her might save her life, but it will more than likely end it, and ours as well. I'm sorry. When the time comes." Duo sighed, lifting his head from his hands, where it had been for the last ten minutes.

"Master Quatre, dinner is ready. Hotaru has asked me to ask you all to come promptly." His message relayed, Nahim bowed slightly and walked away. The guys looked at each other for a moment, then got up and went to the dining hall, where Hotaru was placing a decorated roast in the middle of the table. She looked up in surprise when Duo cleared his throat.

"Oh...Crap!" she muttered, snapping her fingers. "I told Nahim in ten minutes. Ten Minutes, not ten seconds!" she grolwed. "Nahim!" the tall, well muscled arabian man walked into the room, blanching when he saw the raw dissappointment on Hotaru's face. "I told you ten minutes, Nahim, so that I could finish preparing the meal. were you trying to mess this up?" tears came to her eyes, making Nahim widen his own and move forward, stammering apologies.

"N-no, Hotaru! I swear, I wasn't. I did not mean to give them the wrong message!" he cried, his hands on her shoulders. "Please don't cry! I'm sorry!" by this time, a small group of the maguanacs had arranged themselves in a circle around Hotaru and Nahim, hiding them from the guys' view. After a few minutes, The group hid the table and hotaru from view, while Nahim sulked out of the room. Rasid walked the Quatre and bowed.

"Master Quatre. Dinner...is served..." he smirked, making an extravagant sweep of his arm that parted the Maguanacs. Hotaru stood near the end of the table, a shy smile on her face as she watched them take everything in, hands classped over her chest.

"Oh! Where is my mind?" she moved, took two boy's hands and led them to seats, pulling the chairs out, then went back for two more as they sat down. This time, she grabbed Heero and Quatre, placing them on the other side. she walked up to the last person, took his hand gently, smiled, and led him to sit next to Duo. "Now. Dinner id served." she sighed. "Help yourselves. It's all from before the colonies were launched, so you've probably never had most of it before."

Duo grabbed a bowl of three-cheese mashed potatoes and put a spoonfull on his plate before passing it to Trowa and grabbing the next dish. "It all looks great, Hotaru-chan!" he exclaimed, pulling french fries from the serving plate and onto his own. "What are these?" he pointed to a flower looking thing.

"It's an Onion Blossom. They used to make them at restaraunts as appetizers. Onions in egg and flour dipped in hot oil. It's really good." Hotaru smiled pulling a piece from the dish and biting into it. she giggled when Wufei stared at her incredulously. "See? It's edible." she chuckled, swallowing. "Now eat up... You need your strength for your missions." she turned around to smile at the wide eyed look on Rasid's face as five heads snapped up to her.

"What?" Heero demanded, his gun out. Hotaru turned back around, an innocent look on her face.

"I said i need to build your strength. It's my mission." she sighed. "Why, what did you think I said?" Heero put his gun away and sat back down.

"Nothing." he grunted. Hotaru shook her head confusedly, winking at Rasid, who smirked in return. This would be fun.

"Now, anything you have questions about, just tell me, and I'll try my best to answer, I mean, not that you will, probably, food is 02's specialty." once again the gun came out, only this time from Wufei. Hotaru turned to him with wide eyes. "What?" she cried, looking annoyed. "What is this sudden fascination with pointing guns at me tonight? all I said was that food was Duo's specialty, what's so wrong with that?" she demanded.

Wufei sunk into his seat, blushing furiously, and mumbled an apology.

"Kernos' horns, boy!" Hotaru sniffed. "Eat your food. I'll be in the kitchen."

After that, Hotaru dropped about six more hints that she knew who they were, then sent them to bed so she could do the dishes.

Humming softly, Hotaru placed the pan in the dishdrainer and wiped her hands dry on a towel. "All done." she said in a sing-song voice, a smile on her face. "Now." she yawned. "Bedtime." she sat down on a chair and rested her head on her arms. "Just rest for a minute." she whispered, her eyes sliding closed.

Immortal- Waa! Kawaii! Holds up a plushie of Trowa. I just got it yesterday! Isn't it cute?

RuRu- Shush, Onna. We don't have time for this. Thank you for readin chapter six, and being so patient with us. Sweatdrops and unenthusiastically does a little dance, eyes wide. Seven will be up soon. Bai.


End file.
